beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neville Yasaris
Description A long-ranged fighter who can do a sniper's job by attacking enemies at long range or just shoot at a certain range where you can pull off combos really fast. I bet you've never seen someone who can pull off chain moves with a crossbow. Neville Yasaris is the leader of the Stahlir Foundation. Appearance Neville is an adolescent man wearing white-rimmed shades, and a pigeon with a pair of binoculars around its neck perched on top of his head. He also wears an Aether undershirt with suspenders paired with the usual mafia trousers. He holds a kind of crossbow which is known to be a "Quad-Shot Crossbow", which is shown in the picture. Personality Neville is an insightful, problem-solving, decisive and observant individual who handles situations with ease. Usually, he points out some key information for the group to give them a clear sense of what the plan could actually work out, if the schemes are well planned according to his insightful judgement. As the leader, it's his job to maintain the group's personal welfare to make sure everyone is in contact with him and communicate with him when some of the members are going missions overseas or out of town. In addition to his observant nature, he is also very aware of anything that might threaten his safety, so he keeps his crossbow in his sights so he can repel any intruding mafia members in case of an extreme emergency, or specifically getting random strangers out of his house whenever they get in. Neville also seems to be the "work-at-home" person type, which he does three times every week, because he doesn't want anyone to know more about his personal information, or to prevent anybody from knowing his personality further. He also develops a laid-back attitude when he's not fighting or on the mission, as he constantly gets bored whenever he runs out of things to do, other than going to work or hanging out with his trusted "comrades". Sadly, some of his members are still busy going on with their lives so that makes him a bit lonely. Although he doesn't really understand where the mafia is going in terms of what to do, he tries as hard as he can to help the team in order to keep his mafia, the Stahlir Foundation, working in business. Backstory Neville Yasaris would always work at home, even if his boss preferred to see him at the workplace to watch him work hard. However, Neville claimed that it was better for him to work at home even though he only does this every three days a week, and he said to his boss through an email that working from his home is better because there are no distractions that will hinder his progress there; he can communicate from time to time using his emails about the status of his work and for checking out important notices. Sometimes, his boss would call him over for something important and he will immediately go to the boss for the most important notices that will affect the moderation of the workplace, or just hear out for some urgent things that he has to do. While he works at home, some of his members in the Foundation would actually message him about where they are right now, for example, the messages would usually come from his two best members, Sergio and Shanna. Neville then received a call from his boss, saying that he has some important notice for tomorrow. He revealed that it was something to do with the moderation of the workplace, and that he's giving Neville a seat in the workplace. Possibly the most comfortable for him too, with a high-quality reclining chair and a bit of a unique design. The call ended a few minutes later. From what his boss said, it was clear to Neville that he thought about two possible things: he was either getting a promotion, his boss told him that the office would be redesigned, or possibly a combination of both. He couldn't put it exactly in detail but he knew some fragments of it. But his thoughts were interrupted by a faint crashing sound of broken glass. He knew that thieves were in his house. No, it was worse: some of the members are out to get him. He grabbed his crossbow and he quietly snuck downstairs to see where they went. They were at the kitchen checking the rooms downstairs but the good thing for Neville is that they didn't check the upstairs rooms first. With the clock going fast, Neville wasted no time but to sneak up behind and hit one of the thieves with the back of his crossbow and struck him on his head. Hard. The thieves then noticed him with the crossbow, but he was too quick to react. He immediately shot one bolt at them, one by one, and by the time he finished it, a thief came up from behind him, attempting to hit him with a crowbar. But he dodged it right on time as soon as he heard a scream behind him. His pigeon, Berkeley, came out of nowhere and tried to distract one of the thieves by trying to flap his wings while Neville kicked the intruders' bums sending them flying out of his house. The security alarm on the lawn went off and birds started to come out of the trees near Neville, swarming them until they can take it no more. With one thief left on the house, Neville was in for an epic duel. The fighting went on and on until finally, the thief wasn't able to take a jab to Neville's face, so he whipped out his gun and aimed at him. Unfortunately, the birds were blocking his vision, preventing him to fire his gun. Neville then whipped out his crossbow and before the thief knew it, the birds flocked away from the thief. And then Neville shot him in the part between his shoulders and his left chest. Then he fell into the floor against the wooden balcony. Next thing he knew, he saw the broken glass on one of his rooms and decided to call over a team of glass-repairing experts to replace the broken glass and fortify it just in case another intruder happens to come to his house unattended. Moveset Combo Rank Bonuses NOTE: These are the list of the combo ranks that the player can reach, and the positive benefits they give. * Meh (None) - literally nothing. * Good (D): +10 points of damage in all attacks * Great ©: +5% CD reduction * Awesome (B): +5 more points of damage in all attacks, CD reduction still at 5% * Astounding (A): Another +5 points of damage in all attacks, CD reduction now changed to 7% * Superb (S): +10 points of damage added on all attacks, CD reduction bonus increased to 10% By the time you reach S-Rank, you would have +20 points of damage added on all attacks and a 10% CD reduction on all your abilities (in total). Upgrades * Increase Neville’s maximum HP. (+2.6 HP per 1 SP) * Decrease the depletion rate of the Combo Meter. * Increase the chances of scoring a Critical Hit on LMB and RMB (with burst mode off). to 30% in 50'd upgrades Chain Moves List (these are just some that I made up) # “Let’s Take A Shot at This”: RMB1 → F → LMB2 (x2-4) → R → RMB2 → Repeat or Snipe (gives 32% in total) # “Trying to Catch Me?”: E → F → RMB2 → R → RMB2 → F → Repeat or Snipe (64-70%?) # “Stop It, He’s Already Paralyzed”: E → F → RMB2 → R → LMB2 → repeat until E’s effect has worn off. (gives a total of 16%, but the double bonus from using burst mode can help you out) Relationships Sergio Sanguine and Shanna Rizatti - Neville considers these two to be his best members (so far) in the Stahlir Foundation because the pair of mercenaries often communicate with him through mobile devices, which makes them feel like the "best friends" of Neville. When Neville is bored, he just attempts to call them via Skype whenever they're not fighting any other enemy mafias. Oliver Razulonis - In the past, Neville and Oliver have developed a mutual friendship which made Oliver the assistant of the crew -- as the Foundation's Vice-Leader. One time, he and Oliver trashed his old college for the "harsh treatment" that the school gave him. Now, the two of them are already tough enough to deal with, but with Sergio and Shanna around -- this could prove quite tough for enemies who would underestimate with them. The pair are not that strong, but they're not weak either. Trivia - I actually never did an OC where you can try to pull off chain moves by using a crossbow. So I thought it was a good idea and I decided to try it. - The idea of having chain moves and constant attacking with a crossbow came from multiple references, such as Pit's Final Smash "Three Sacred Treasures" from Super Smash Bros (on Wii U) and from various space shooter games (example: Crusaders of Space, Space Invaders, etc.) - The combo mechanics were also an inspiration from the Devil May Cry series and the Bayonetta series. To be honest, their combo systems look epic. - The pigeon on top of his head is his pet spy pigeon named "Berkeley", which Neville calls him. - He also owns a flock of birds that he brought from the pet shop. Some of them were given to him by his friends, and some of them just happen to actually stay with Neville as a companion. - Neville owns a lot of birds with different species. Really. He even owns an eagle that happens to live under Neville's garage. (The garage has some natural air by the way) Category:Devil Beater Category:Users of Aether Category:Male Characters Category:Characters